Eternally Black
by XthirteenX
Summary: While Amu and Ikuto are at a cafe they meet someone very close to Ikuto. His boyfriend! Yaoi
1. Hikaru?

_I was looking for a story awhile ago with Ikuto paired with a oc guy and couldn't find one so I wrote my own. It is a bit weird I will admit but I love the way it came out and i hope you do too!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hikaru Mori because if I did he would be in the anime and I wouldn't be here._

_Thank you to any readers from my other stories and I will be posting the other stories soon!_

_Love,_

_XIII  
_

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ikuto and Amu sat in a small café watching their charas happily eat the cookies that they had ordered. Amu was staring suspiciously at the neko-boy who had not once tried to flirt or tease her the whole time they had been there.

"What's going on with you today? Why did you bring me here?" Amu asked bluntly.

"Huh? Oh nothing . . . no reason." He mumbled glancing at the picture above Amu's head. Amu noticed a boy sneaking up behind Ikuto. He put a finger to his lips for Amu to be quiet. He smiled and covered Ikuto's eyes with his hands.

"Guess who!" he smiled brightly. He couldn't have been much older then Ikuto and his smile reminded her of Kukai.

"Hikaru!" Ikuto exclaimed the boy laughed and removed his hands. Ikuto hopped out of his seat and greeted the boy with a large hug.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Ikuto smiled widely with childlike happiness. The boy smiled back and shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you. And do I _only_ get a hug?" he teased. Ikuto blushed slightly and Amu raised an eyebrow. The charas stopped playing and turned their attention to the two males. Yoru smiled when he recognized the other male. Ikuto leaned forward and kissed the boy softly.

"Ehhh!!!" Amu exclaimed blushing as red as a strawberry along with her charas. The two boys looked at her surprised. They had both forgotten about her during their reunion.

"Oh sorry. Hikaru this is Amu Hinamori. Amu this is Hikaru Mori, my boyfriend." He muttered the last part somewhat uncomfortably. Hikaru smiled and shook her hand politely.

"Ikuto-kun can Hikaru-san see us? ~desu." Suu asked cutely, looking up at them. Ikuto shook his head slightly. But to Hikaru ,who couldn't see what was happening with the charas, all he saw was Ikuto staring at the table in-front of him and then shaking his head.

"Ikuto are you all right?" Hikaru asked placing a hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine." Ikuto answered blushing slightly.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru pressed. He rested his forehead against Ikuto's and Amu blushed thinking they were going to kiss again.

"Hm doesn't feel like you have a fever but I still don't want you to get sick, kitty cat." Hikaru scolded and waved a finger at Ikuto like he was punishing a child. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Kitty cat?" Amu asked confused. She would have thought that he knew Ikuto's chara if Ikuto hadn't pointed out earlier that he couldn't.

"Yup he reminds me of a cat!" Hikaru explained smiling brightly. Amu couldn't help but smile back. She was reminded of numerous occasions where she had thought the same thing.

"...I have to pee. I'll be back." Ikuto said calmly. A devilish smirk found its way onto Hikaru's face.

"Need any help with that?" Hikaru asked slyly. Ikuto and Amu both blushed and Ikuto flicked his forehead and slipped off. Hikaru laughed and turned back to Amu who was slowly getting her normal color back. Amu took in his appearance for the first time and decided that he was cute. He had hair the same length as Ikuto's only his was black and the bangs were longer and were swept to the side. His skin was paler then Ikuto's who was quite tan. His bright blue eyes held nothing but joy in them. He was slightly taller then Ikuto but both looked around the same weight.

"So Amu, do you know Tadase?" Hikaru asked her trying to start a conversation.

"Yea we are both guardians at school." She told him.

"Do you like him?" he smiled as if saying 'I know you do so don't even try and lie to me' she sighed and nodded slightly a new blush forming.

"Awww how cute! You two would look good together!" he smiled happily. She blushed and tried to hide it with her 'cool and spicy' attitude. Ikuto walked back and sat next to Hikaru.

"So you guys getting along?" Ikuto smirked. Hikaru nodded enthusiastically and Amu smiled. The charas had gone back to playing 'Chase the Kitty' and Yoru was running for his life.

"Oh yea Amu weren't you supposed to be home before dark?" Ikuto pointed out.

"Oh no! My dad is going to be so upset!" Amu whined.

"Me and Ikuto can walk you home and explain to your dad that we were hanging out and lost track of time." Hikaru suggested.

"That would be a good idea except for my dad hates it when I hang out with boys and if I come home with two high school boys at night he wont be to happy." Amu explained.

"We could say that we were one of your friends brothers and we were just walking you home." he tried. Amu thought about it a moment before she agreed.

"That would work you could say that you were hanging out with Utau." Ikuto added. Amu nodded and they payed for their food before leaving. They arrived at Amu's house shortly after and Amu nervously approached the door with the boys close behind. She knocked on the door since it was locked. Her dad opened the door and threw his arms around her sobbing.

"Papa..." Amu started sweat dropping.

"Amu! You were out with boys weren't you! No my little girl couldn't be!" he sobbed.

"Um, Hinamori-san. If you would like we could explain where your daughter has been." Hikaru offered. Amu's dad stopped crying and looked at them.

"I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi and this is my friend Hikaru Mori. Amu was hanging out with my little sister Utau and we didn't want her to walk home alone so we offered to walk her since Utau had to go to bed." Ikuto lied. Hikaru pouted slightly when Ikuto said friend but Amu's dad didn't notice.

"Were your parents home at the time?" her father asked.

"Yes of course they were. My dad had to go to bed early since he has an early shift tomorrow and my mom was cleaning the house." Ikuto continued smoothly.

"And what were you and your friend doing while my daughter was with your sister?" he asked dangerously.

"We were playing Halo 3 in my room." Ikuto smiled.

"Oh well thank you very much. Would you like to come in for a snack?" he asked more friendly.

"No thank you sir we have to get home before my mom gets to worried. Goodnight sir and I'll see you later Amu." Ikuto declined and started to leave. Ami ran to the door and when she saw Ikuto leaving she ran after him.

"Kitty person!" she shouted and clung to Ikuto's leg. Hikaru laughed at Ikuto who stumbled. Ikuto smiled at her and reached up and grabbed Yoru. And passed him to Ami.

"Kitty chara!" she smiled hugging Yoru much to his displeasure. Amu's dad and Hikaru stared at him strangely since they couldn't see Yoru.

"Do you want to watch him today?" he asked her quietly. She smiled widely and threw her arms around Ikuto's neck ,still holding Yoru, before she ran in the house happily. Ikuto stood and brushed the dirt from his pants before walking ,with Hikaru at his side, home.

"Ikuto is that really what your family is doing?" Hikaru asked.

"No. Have you ever seen my mom clean anything?" Ikuto asked. Hikaru smiled and shook his head.

"So what was that kitty chara thing with the little girl?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Oh that was just a game I made up awhile ago with her and Amu." Ikuto quickly lied.

"I'm home!" Hikaru called when they entered Ikuto's room. Ikuto sighed and flopped onto his bed unceremoniously. Hikaru lied next to him after a few minutes of looking through Ikuto's stuff.

"I've missed you." Ikuto murmured burring his face into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Ikuto,

"I've missed you too. Tomorrow we should visit Amu at her school, Tadase too..." Hikaru said softly as he drifted off. Ikuto smiled at him lovingly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_With Amu_

"Nyah!!!" Yoru flew into Amu's room screaming.

"Help~nyah!" he cried hiding behind Miki. Ami ran in after him holding up a blue dress.

"Ami I think it is time for the kitty and you to sleep." Amu told her.

"Kitty chara sleep with Ami?" Amu pouted.

"No Ami kitty chara sleep with the other charas." Amu said. Ami pouted and left the room in a huff.

"So why did Ikuto leave you here?" Amu asked as she crawled into bed.

"He wants alone time with Hikaru~nyah." Yoru pouted.

"Why?" Ran asked tilting her head tp the side.

"Well they either are going to talk all night, kiss all night, or ...do other... things.~nyah." Yoru said blushing slightly.

"What kinds of things~desu?" Suu asked innocently confused.

"Nyah! Never mind." Yoru whined embarrassed. Amu smiled slightly and fell asleep. The charas crawled into their eggs and fell asleep.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_thank you peoples please R&R _

_I know Ikuto is a bit OOC but he is in love people alwase act different around those they love so there is my explanation._

**_No Flamers! Flamers will be used to burn those who sent them. _**


	2. Chocolate Plans

_Hey whats up peoples? I finally updated please don't kill me for the wait! Thank you all so much for the reviews you guys are great! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing still even though I wish I did! If I owned Shugo Chara do you really think I would be here? Hence __**FanFiction**__._

_Most authors have a sob story to tell about why they couldn't update sooner well here is mine... I just didn't feel like writing on this story._

_BTW: This story is my main priority right now so expect updates! But I do run out of ideas so if you have any feel free to send them to me and hopefully create a spark of creativity._

_Thank you all for the support and I hope to update soon but I can make no promises I am really bad at updating but I will try! Remember reviews make a happy author and a happy author makes sooner updates. So in the end it is a win win situation!_

_Please enjoy!_

_Love,_

_XIII  
_

"Amu-chan!" Amu's mom called up the stairs while putting breakfast on the table. Amu yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Amu-chan! Good morning!" Her charas smiled.

"Mornin'." Amu sighed and dressed slowly. She headed down the stairs, sat at the table, and started eating.

"So Amu those boys who walked you home seemed very nice. Did you have fun with your friend?" Her dad asked after taking a few photos of Ami, who had started singing one of Utau's new songs.

"Um yeah, they are really nice. And we had a lot of fun! Uh, I better get going, don't want to be late for school! Bye Mamma, bye Papa, bye Ami!" Amu called in a rush to get out of the house.

"Phew." Amu sighed in relief. Amu ran to her school with her charas ,and Yoru, following her close behind.

"Amu-chii where were you yesterday? We were supposed to go to the candy shop after school yesterday!" Yaya whined crying crocodile tears.

"Sorry Yaya I was... cleaning! Yeah I had to clean my room! Haha that's right!" Amu chuckled nervously. _If Tadase knew I was with Ikuto he might be mad._ Amu thought sighing sadly.

"Ikuto! Ikuto?" Hikaru wandered into Ikuto's room to find him curled up in the same place he had left him an hour ago on the bed. Hikaru giggled and walked to the bedside. He crawled on top of Ikuto and leaned down to kiss his nose. Ikuto blinked and slowly woke up looked up at Hikaru smiling softly.

"Mornin'..." he murmured holding himself up on his elbows, nose to nose with Hikaru.

"Morning! I went and got some food!" Hikaru smiled at him. Ikuto kissed Hikaru softly and Hikaru responded by gently licking Ikuto's lower lip asking for entrance. Ikuto opened his mouth obediently. Hikaru happily began to explore the new area before bringing his tongue to wrestle with Ikuto's for dominance. Hikaru won and after a few minutes of passionate kissing and gentle caresses they broke apart for air. They smiled at each other panting softly.

"I can get used to waking up like this. So what did you get for breakfast?" Ikuto smiled. He stretched like a cat making Hikaru laugh.

"A chocolate cake! Oh and chocolate milk! And chocolate pie! Hehe I like chocolate." Hikaru smiled. Ikuto chuckled and stood up.

"You are crazy." Ikuto smiled as Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him, the mature thing to do.

"That's why you love me! Hey come on lets eat!" Hikaru exclaimed jumping out of bed dragging Ikuto by the hand into the kitchen. The two ate quietly. Ikuto ate slowly watching the rest of the cake quickly disappear along with his appetite. Hikaru ate quickly and messily. He ended up having to take a shower since he had somehow managed to get frosting in his hair.

After half an hour Hikaru came out of the shower and got dressed while he made a mental check list of what they were going to do that day.

_1. Visit Amu_

_2. Eat Lunch_

_3. Come home_

_4. Annoy Ikuto_

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Ikuto asked from the doorway. Hikaru froze in the middle of rubbing his hands together and laughing evilly.

"Nothing!" Hikaru said doing his best to sound innocent. Ikuto shook his head sighing.

"Well what do you want to do today?" Ikuto asked making Hikaru smile the same evil smile as before.

"Lets visit Amu and Tadase." Hikaru decided without hesitation. Ikuto smiled at him and agreed.

"Come my loyal subjects! We must find the embryo!" Kiseki shouted holding a pose that he considered heroic.

"Uh yeah, your 'loyal subjects' don't seem to follow.~nyah." Yoru sighed as he floated past the angry mini king lazily.

"Why are you here?! Subjects get him!" Kiseki ordered.

"Why? He isn't doing anything." Ran stated after finishing her cheer.

"Where is your master? Leave you already" Kiseki teased.

"Nyah! He didn't he's just busy!" Yoru hissed.

"With what chasing a butterfly?" Kiseki smirked.

"No-." Yoru stopped as a figure ran up to the garden and stopped at the top of the stairs. Hikaru stood there panting as he glanced around looking for something.

"Oh hey Amu! Oh my god its Tadase! Aw you grew so much! Hey have any of you by chance seen Ikuto he ran off. I need to get him a leash." Hikaru smiled once he caught his breath.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Tadase questioned as Hikaru hugged him tightly.

"Well I am looking for Ikuto. And I just got back a few days ago, and by that I mean yesterday." Hikaru smiled brightly.

"Heh good to know I'm missed." Ikuto said sarcastically from a tree near the table.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase shouted. Big surprise.

"Ikuto get your butt down here this instant mister before you hurt yourself! How many times do I have to tell you not to play in trees!" Hikaru shouted. Ikuto smirked and hopped out of the tree landing neatly on the ground next to Hikaru.

"Don't do that!" Hikaru whined.

"Aw you know you love me." Ikuto smirked.

"Yea I do." Hikaru smiled and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. Before trying to go for his lips, Ikuto pushed him back gently. Hikaru looked at him questioningly. Ikuto walked behind the guardians and placed a hand on Yaya's head.

"There are children here." Ikuto reminded him.

"You don't care about that you just are being mean." Hikaru pouted.

"Yeah I am." Ikuto smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick peck to make him feel better.

"Um are you two still dating?" Tadase asked.

"Yes we are Kiddy King how observant of you." Ikuto smirked. Tadase glared at him heatedly.

"Holy Cro-!" He started his transformation only to be interrupted by Hikaru.

"Tadase, just because you two doesn't get along doesn't give you any reason to use language like that!" Hikaru lectured.

"But I wasn-." Tadase protested weakly.

"Ah buh buh. No I won't listen to any excuses you make up. Apologize to your Onii-Tan!" Hikaru ordered. Ikuto snickered and Tadase glared at him.

"I will never apologize to that Thieving Cat!" Tadase shouted defensively. Hikaru thumped him on the back of his head.

"Bad boy. Name calling is very mean." Hikaru huffed.

"Kids these days no manners." Hikaru shook his head sadly.

"Hey aren't you Hikaru Mori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" A teacher asked walking up.

"Why yes we are. How may I help you?" Hikaru asked smiling brightly.

"You never made up that detention for talking back and starting that food fight four years ago." the teacher said glaring at them.

"Crap! Run away! Bye Amu! Bye Tadase!" Hikaru shouted pulling Ikuto's arm running as fast as he could. They laughed as they ran and Ikuto faintly heard Yoru yell,

"Ikuto! Don't leave me with them! ~Nyah!" Ikuto just laughed more and continued running. The two wove through the crowds until they finally slowed at Ikuto's home. They chuckled, still breathless as they went up the stairs to get to his room.

"I can't believe old sensei Karuzawa is still there." Hikaru sighed. Ikuto opened his door only to be pounced on by a small blond girl.

"Ikuto-kun!" She yelled.

"Utau." He sighed trying to pry her off of him.

"He's mine!" Hikaru yelled possessively hugging Ikuto.

"You! No! Ikuto will be mine!" Utau yelled stomping around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"To late he is already mine." Hikaru smiled evilly.

"Ahhhh! No! He isn't!" Utau screamed tears welling up. Ikuto sighed and went into his room and laid down waiting for them to shut up. By the time they realized that Ikuto had left he was already sound asleep. Utau left after another ten minutes of arguing and Hikaru smiled victoriously. He went into the room and saw Ikuto asleep so he decided to go outside and wander around for awhile. Hikaru wandered around a bit and found himself outside the place he first met Ikuto. Hikaru smiled and went inside. The familiar smell and decorations were soothing and he soon saw a familiar face.

"Hikaru-kun you're back!"

_Yup a cliffy, a sucky one but I am happy with it so I don't care! Review and tell me if you like it I need the, motivation. Tell me ideas for where Ikuto and Hikaru first met if you want and their friend I really need ideas but this will be the story I am updating but it will take longer if I have no little plot bunnies hopping around my head! _

_Thanx for reading! Please review! _

_Once again, **NO Flamers!** Flamers are rude and if you don't like the story then don't say anything I don't want to hear about it and neither does anyone else. If you see any spelling mistakes then I apologize they are all my fault since I have no Beta. But please don't review just to say, 'blah blah blah is spelt wrong.' okay? _

_Anyways please review and be nice! _

_XIII  
_


	3. Candy Mountain

_SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! i'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I couldn't think of what to write! Major writers block!  
_

_I hope you likes it though!!! I still really need ideas because I have no idea what to put in chapter 4!!!! I am not sure what I am doing with this story at all!! Please help I beg you! I luvs you all so much!  
_

_Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to put this? Yes I really own Shugo Chara.(Notice the sarcasm?) Not really, I only own Hikaru, Fore, and Teal._

_Enjoy Love,_

_XIII  
_

"Hikaru-kun!" a familiar voice called and Hikaru was tackled into a hug by a girl a few inches shorter then him. She had lime green hair, teal eyes, and her clothes were all green.

"Teal!" Hikaru smiled and hugged her back.

"You're back! Oh what brings you here?" Teal asked excitedly.

"You know… chocolate." Hikaru said as he gestured to the rows of chocolate behind him. Teal laughed and went behind the counter, leaning against it so she could still talk to Hikaru.

"Have you seen Ikuto yet?" Teal asked as he browsed through the chocolate.

"Yup! I was arguing with Utau and he fell asleep so I came here!" Hikaru said happily.

"I'm not surprised. Wow I missed you so much!" Teal said smiling in disbelief.

"I could tell." Hikaru said and gestured vaguely to the roof. Teal chuckled embarrassedly listening as one of the songs Hikaru had recorded with Ikuto came on.

"It's not my fault. I like this one." She said pouting. Hikaru nodded and began grabbing chocolates off of the shelves and piling them onto the counter. Teal sweat dropped as the pile grew taller then her. The bell above the door jingled as the door opened.

"Welcome!" Teal said happily from behind the chocolate pile that continued to grow.

"Umu!" Hikaru said with a box of chocolates in his mouth as well as a mountain in his arms.

"Hikaru?" Amu asked in shock. Hikaru placed the chocolates on the counter with the others and smiled at her.

"Hi!" Hikaru said excitedly. He began jumping up and down hyperactively.

"Crap, Hikaru what was the last chocolate you ate?" Teal asked stepping around the monstrous pile of sweets.

"Uh the Choco Bon Bons." Hikaru giggled drunkenly.

"Shit! Can you two watch him for a minute? Just don't let him run off. I have to call Ikuto." Teal cursed as she grabbed her phone.

"Come on answer… answer,… Ikuto! Yeah, it's Teal, you baka!… well Hikaru found the Choco Bon Bons…yeah… okay see you then." Teal said as she hung up.

"Hikaru, Ikuto is coming to get you. Hikaru? Hikaru?" Teal asked confused as Hikaru was no longer in the chair she had left him in. Hikaru was over by the Choco Bon Bons with Amu and Yaya trying to hold him away from the sweets. Hikaru was happily stuffing his face with Bon Bons when the door creaked open, the bell jingling merrily. Ikuto walked in calmly, the second Hikaru notice him his face lit up and he ran over to Ikuto pouncing on him happily. Ikuto allowed Hikaru to cling to him as he made his way over to the counter.

"He does not need this much sugar…" Ikuto stated as he stared at the candy mountain. Ironically the song playing in the background switched to the song from Candy Mountain.

"So will you be paying with cash or a check?" Teal asked teasingly.

"Credit." Ikuto said pulling out his credit card. Teal smiled and swiped it through the machine before handing it back to the blue haired teen. Ikuto stared at the pile a moment before sighing.

"Have Fore drop it off by my apartment when he gets the chance okay?" Ikuto asked tiredly.

"You spoil him. And me! I gave myself a big tip." Teal teased him happily.

"Oh well, it's Easter's money." Ikuto smirked.

"Come on Hikaru, time to go home." Ikuto told the black haired boy who was clinging to him like a leach.

"What's wrong with him?" Yaya asked looking as Hikaru practically tried to glue himself to his boyfriend.

"Choco Bon Bons have alcohol in then and Hikaru gets drunk easily." Teal explained in amusement.

"Oh…" Amu and Yaya replied in sync.

"Hey where did they go?" Teal asked seeing as the two boys had disappeared.

With Ikuto

"God Hikaru you're heavy! No more chocolates for you." Ikuto sighed as he dragged Hikaru down the street. Yoru cautiously poked his head out from behind Hikaru and laughed sheepishly when Ikuto spotted him.

"Sorry nyah! But I-I the little girl is evil!!! Don't make me go back nyah!" Yoru begged pleadingly as Ikuto glared at him.

"It's fine." Ikuto said simply. Not wanting to admit he had missed Yoru and was going to get him that night anyway.

"Thank You Ikuto nyah!" Yoru cheered happily.

"Hey Yoru, Chara Change." Ikuto smirked seeing as Hikaru was asleep.

"Chara Change nyah!" Yoru repeated excitedly and the two glowed brightly as they transformed. Ikuto grew a tail and two cat ears which matched his hair and eye color immediately. Ikuto jumped into the air, now holding Hikaru over his shoulder, and hopped from roof to roof until he reached his apartment when he slipped into the window and laid Hikaru down.

At Candy Shop

"How rude! They left without saying goodbye." Teal pouted.

"Oh well, so what can I do for you today?" Teal asked randomly happy.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Yaya cheered. Teal laughed happily and nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me. How about you find what you want and I give it to you for half-price?" Teal winked happily. Yaya cheered happily and began running around the shop looking for the candy she wanted.

"Yaya, slow down! Sorry about her… she gets a little excited." Amu apologized sweat dropping.

"No problem I'm kind of used to it around here." Teal chuckled gesturing to all the candy.

"So you know Ikuto and Hikaru?" Amu asked Teal interestedly.

"Yup since we were kids. My dad owns this place so I spent a lot of time here. Hikaru came in so often we became really good friends then Ikuto showed up one day looking for candy and a present for his little sisters birthday. The second they saw each other they pretty much despised each other but after awhile they were best friends. Hikaru and me ended up going to Utau's party and we have been really close since then. They started dating just before they went into high school so it's been about five-six years since they have been dating." Teal explained happily.

"Wow that's a long time." Amu said shocked.

"Uh huh so how do you know them?" Teal asked turning the tables around shocking Amu.

"Well Ikuto is a pervert. I met him one day after school when he tried to…" Amu stopped not sure if Teal knew about the charas.

"Tried to what? If he tried to feel you up I will kick his ass." Teal said seriously.

"No, no nothing like that. Just never mind that. Well after we met we saw each other quite a bit and when we were eating the other day Hikaru showed up. It really surprised me when they kissed, I didn't even know Ikuto was…" Amu trailed off in embarrassment.

"Gay?" Teal filled in. Amu nodded blushing. Yaya ran over with her hands full of sweets.

"I think I got everything!" Yaya cheered.

"Oh no it's a mini Hikaru!" a voice said from the back door.

"Haha hey Fore-kun. You just missed the actual Hikaru. Him and Ikuto were here a minute ago. Oh and you have a delivery to make." Teal smirked evilly as she pointed to the mountain. Fore paled slightly at the size of it and sighed.

"Remind me why we let him in here?" Fore asked as he grabbed a few large boxes.

"Because we love him. Plus he buys a lot." Teal laughed as Fore began filling the boxes. Teal helped him stuff them full and closed them while Fore went to get the delivery truck. The two loaded the boxes up while Amu and Yaya argued about getting more candy.

"Yaya you don't need any more sweets." Amu explained tiredly.

"But Yaya wants more candy!" Yaya whined.

"Pepe candy too!" Pepe cried.

"Amu, can we get some candy too?" Ran asked with Sue and Miki backing her up.

"Fine! But only a little bit." Amu sighed as they all ran off to get their candy. Amu herself grabbed a bit of candy and they all placed the sweets on the now empty counter while they waited for Teal to come back inside.

"Sorry it took so long. Have you found every thing you want?" Teal asked as she went behind the counter. The two nodded and Teal rang up their candy and the two went to pull out their money but Teal stopped them.

"No worries, it's on the house." Teal explained and gave them their bags of candy.

"Thanks Teal-chan!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah Thanks Teal." Amu smiled happily.

"See you later you two! Come back soon!" Teal called as they left.

"Bye!" the two called back smiling widely.

"Oops sorry Amu-chii Yaya has to go home now!" Yaya said as she ran down the street.

"Bye Yaya." Amu called back tiredly. Amu continued her walk home listening to her happily chatting charas.

"I'm home!" Amu called as she entered her house.

"Welcome home dear, did you have a nice time?" Amu's mom asked smiling while her dad took pictures of Ami.

"Yeah, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Amu said as she went up the stairs.

"Okay sweetie." her mom said and went back to watching Ami sing. Amu flopped onto her bed while her charas crawled into their eggs and fell asleep.

_Hope you liked it! And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed I was about ready to give up on this fic but then a few people reviewed and a new baby plot bunny was born but sadly it was a runt and didn't make it through the night so please help the old crippled plot bunnies reproduce! Review please!!!_

_Oh yeah I posted this chapter in honor of my second quarter report card: my dad came in and told me I was grounded for my report card... I got 2 A-'s the rest were all A's!!!! I am so happy, straight A's!!!! Whooo!_

_Review and hopefully I will update faster this time!!!_

_Thanx 4 reading!_

_Luvs u all lots,_

_XIII  
_


End file.
